Colocando Regras
by Carolzitta Cullen
Summary: Numa casa cheia de vampiros, uma híbrida e um lobisomem, o que pode dar?  Bagunça!  E se eles resolvessem arrumar essa bagunça? Com regras?


Era mais um dia normal na casa dos Cullens, eu e Edward no piano, Carlisle no trabalho, Esme limpando, Renesmee vendo o DVD do Barney pela 5°vez, nesse dia, Jake olhando a minha filha e implicando com a Rose, Rose se admirando e implicando com o Jake, Emmett bajulando a Rose e falando besteiras a Alice, Alice convencendo alguém a mudar todo o closet e ignorando o Emmett, Jasper tentando fazer alguém ouvir suas experiências de guerra.

Ou seja, estava o caos. Uma bagunça, essa casa era a bagunça atualmente e como sempre, começou:

- Será possível que se olhar no espelho é mais importante que me ouvir Rose? Jasper disse quase chorando. Como era Emo.

-Eu ficaria com a Nessie mais o cachorro não sai de perto.

-Não enche loira, e Loira você sabe como a loira mata a minhoca?

Momentos de tensão, todo mundo olhou, piadas novas do Jake. O Emmett que deu o livro, espero que a Rose não descubra. O importante era a resposta que ninguém sabia.

-Enterrando.

Todo mundo riu e o Emmett gargalhou. Levou um tapa e está pedindo desculpas a uma Rose que o Ignora. Emmett desistiu e agora está falando besteiras sobre minha relação com o Edward para o Jasper que ainda não desistiu de falar de guerra. Esme do nada joga um liquido roxo por todo o chão da sala. Todo mundo olha e ela diz:

-Vou limpar, então todo mundo pra fora da sala.

-Você limpou a umas duas horas. Disse Alice.

-Mais já está sujo.

-Mãe vai fazer outra coisa. Disse o Emmett.

-Eu faria mais seu pai nunca está em casa (n/a: sem pensamentos maliciosos meu povo).

Depois disso ela expulsou todo mundo da sala.

Agora estamos todos na varanda. Rose se esfregando no Emmett, os dois estavam quase fazendo sexo ali na frente da Renesmee, que servia de Barbie da Alice e estava reclamando que queria sair dali. Mais Alice é Alice e estou com pena da minha filha. Jasper estava cantando simple plean. Jake estava contando uma história pra Renesmee e Edward estava tocando pra mim. Ele levou o piano pra varanda, alias eu acho que a desculpa de tocar pra mim era pra ficar perto do piano. Minutos depois lá vem Esme e seu liquido roxo, acho que se chama desinfetante e começou a jogar aquilo.

-Mãe não adianta, o cheiro do cachorro só vai sair quando ele sair.

Esme olhou pra todo mundo como se fosse pra todo mundo se mandar da varanda. E o Carlisle chega. Amém, Esme vai parar de limpar.

- A loira não enche, e você sabe qual é a diferença entre uma loira inteligente e o pé grande?

Carlisle ia beijar Esme, mais ela disse.

-Peraí que essa é das novas,fala Jake.

Todo mundo esperando a resposta, Rose fuzilando com olhares.

-O pé grande existe.

Geral riu menos a Rose.

-Até que enfim chegou amor, vamos lá pro quarto.(n/a: agora pode ser malicioso).

-Só vim pegar o outro jaleco, vou pro outro hospital.

-Você só trabalha, Edward se agarra com o piano, Bella olha tudo, Emmett implica com o Edward sobre o piano, Rosalie agarra o Emmett e implica com Jake. E Alice faz todo mundo de Barbie, e Jasper vive igual a um Emo porque ninguém quer ouvir suas histórias chatas, Jake fica contando piadas de loiras e bajulando a Nessie e a Nessie vê desenho o dia inteiro e serve de Barbie.

Depois disso tudo, uma analise detalhada de cada personalidade, todo mundo ficou só olhando.

-E AGORA SAI TODO MUNDO QUE EU QUERO LIMPAR.

E todo mundo pra sala de novo e lá começou um a discutir com o outro falar mal do outro eu estava na minha briga com Alice sobre ser Barbie quando o Emmett grita:

-TIVE UMA IDEIA!

Só então percebo que Emmett está sentado no sofá assistindo Super Nanny. Quando o Emmett tem uma ideia é melhor nem saber mais ele foi logo dizendo.

-A moça da TV disse que as casas devem ter regras, e que quem deve criar as regras são a própria família. Vamos criar regras!

Pela primeira vez na vida, todos concordaram e em 5 minutos todos estavam na sala de jantar.

-Como todos sabem estamos aqui para criar regras. Carlisle falou diplomático como sempre. –Então eu proponho que cada um de ideias de regras para melhorar nossa convivência. Não precisou falar de novo. Todo mundo levantou a mão tão rápido que mesmo vampira quase não vi.

-Rose.

-Eu acho que o cachorro não pode vir aqui quando chove, ele fede. Disse Rose

-Apoiado. Disse Edward

-Mais chove todo dia. Disse uma Renesmee quase chorando e eu a peguei no colo

-Jake é meu amigo e se ele só vier no sol não vai vir nunca.

-Essa é intenção. Disse meu marido.

Foi a confusão, todo mundo dando pitaco ai Esme gritou:

-CHEGA!

-Alguem tem outra ideia?

-Acho que Emmett e Rose poderiam parar de se agarrar pela casa. Falou meu marido.

-Concordo, não deve haver um lugar que eles não se agarraram.

-Não enche o saco Morde Fronha que o que você faz quando a Nessie não está é bem pior. Reclamou o Emmet.

-Mamãe o que vocês fazem? Papai por que ele te chamou de morde fronha? Renesmee estava naquela faze que tudo pergunta e eu não sabia responder.

-Mamãe responde depois (de preferência daqui a uns 10 anos), agora vamos falar das regras. Graças a Deus ela aceitou.

-Proponho que a tia Alice não pode fazer ninguém de Babie. Essa é minha garotinha.

-Injusto, eu fico sem fazer nada. Alice tristoca falou.

Mais pior é que ninguém agüentava e até o Jasper concordou, Alice estava proibida de fazer alguém de Barbie, com direito a cantinho da disciplina e tudo. Agora sobre esse cantinho, se Carlisle ficasse nele seriam trezentos e poucos minutos parados, ia ser tediante.

-Então eu acho que o Edward não pode tocar aquele troço o dia inteiro. Edward ficou realmente decepicionado. –Emmett não pode xingar e Esme não pode limpar o mesmo cômodo mais de uma vez por dia.

-Se eu não posso limpar, Carlisle não pode fazer três turnos em hospitais.

-Mais essa é a minha vida e se é assim Nessie não pode ver Tv o dia inteiro. Carlisle disse

-Então o tio Jasper não pode cantar Simple Plean. Renesmee era bem inteligente.

-E a Rosalie não pode fazer ninguém elogiar ela. Jasper falou

E o que aconteceu depois foi que deu a maior briga e tudo continuou como sempre. A bagunça.


End file.
